Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto V
Grand Theft Auto V is the 3rd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Grand Theft Auto V. It was published on April 5, 2014. Grand Theft Auto V ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 11 million times, and is one of the highest-viewed episode of the series. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto V on YouTube "The game old people claim is turning us into violent sociopaths." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto V Script From Rockstar Games, the company that glorifies bullying Bully, murder, and ping-pong; comes the game old people claim is turning us into violent sociopaths WHICH IS NOT TRUE AND I'LL F***ING KILL YOU IF YOU SAY ANY DIFFERENT! throat Grand Theft Auto Five Experience the phenomenal game that shattered every sales record and was the reason half the country called in sick the day it was released. Journey to the sprawling city of Los Santos, an almost perfect representation of Los Angeles except for traffic-free highways, a blue smog-less skyline, and a racially unbiased police force. Enter a game world that is so loaded with extra features you won't bother to play half of what it has to offer. Yoga, seriously? ['''Fabien LaRouche:' "The silly man forgets to breathe."]'' Experience the game's ambitious story through the eyes of not one, but three main characters: Michael, a retired criminal trying to escape his past by committing more crimes; Franklin, an up-and-coming street hustler who drops more n-bombs than Django Unchained ''[Franklin: "This ni**er... ni**er... this ni**er... ni**er... ni**er... this ni**er, right?"]; and Trevor, the first character whose personality matches the way the average gamer play GTA ''['Trevor:' (hurts several people) "F**k you guys and f**k them!"] Cruise the main streets of Los Santos in a wide variety of different cars that all pretty much handle the same. Or take to the skies in aerial vehicles that break down once you cross the county line. Or if you prefer to take things at a slower pace, explore the world in a bus, a lawn mower, and gaming's most underwhelming submarine. Aw, come on! They could've at least put a radio in this thing! Take part in six elaborate action-packed pulse-pounding heists, but only after you spend hours planning every single meticulous detail. Ugh, rather be doing yoga. So once again, engage in violent murder sprees, over the top car chases, and epic police shoot-outs ending in your grizzly death, then waltz out of the hospital with no negative repercussions! Thanks Obamacare! Starring: Tony Soprano De Santa; Ice Cube Clinton; Breaking Bad Philips; Jonah Hill De Santa; Kid Rock Herbert; Fear & Loathing in Los Santos Jakowski; Newman from Seinfeld Crest; Beats by Dre Davis; Ke$ha De Santa; Selfies; and Stereotypes. Grand Theft Auto Vuh And don't forget about multiplayer, where you can crew up with your friends, too! GTA player:' "Ha, noob." Aw, son of a bitch! Trivia * There's also another episode of Honest Game Trailers about GTA: 'Grand Theft Auto Online. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Grand Theft Auto V has a 98.5% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Monique Judge of The Journalista said the video was "hilarious" and "not only funny, but accurate as well." Robin Geddes of Digital Spy noted that the game is "gently mocked for its violent and explicit content." Geddes also highlighted the video's jokes about "the vast number of side activities, including yoga and ping pong" and the availability of many forms of slow transportation. Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'GTA 5 Honest Trailer: 'The game that glorifies murder and ping pong' '- Digital Spy article * 'Honest Game Trailers takes on Grand Theft Auto V, and it is hilarious ' - The Journalista article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Rockstar Games Category:Rockstar North